The Life That Hurt Me So
by ReadWithYourEyesClosed
Summary: Human AU. Jack, left on the streets to fend for himself has fallen ill on the streets and is found by the guardians, will he survive or will it will be the end of Jack Frost. T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I'm going to get a new profile name, and I really need help picking one out, can you guys help me out? Well I'm going to get on with the story, please give constructive criticism, thanks! Human au**

** (Jack's P.O.V.)**

Everything hurt, my stomach felt as if it was digesting itself, I haven't eaten in who knows how long. It was killing me. My body was covered in cuts and bruises. It was nightfall;time to search for food. I use to be one of the beggars you see on the side of the road but it doesn't help at all. You stand there all day but no one gives you food, money, or any help what's so ever.

It's better to sleep during the day and search at night. No one likes to find the homeless in their trash in the middle of the day. It's better to try at night, I'll have a better chance then. I started walking slowly looking at my torn to shreds sneakers and my jeans were almost unwearable, almost. All I had to keep warm is my stained white shirt and my blue jacket, the only thing on my body that was in good condition.

" Ahhhh!" I cried out. A sudden pain ran through my head. I fell to my knees in agony. I started to pull out my hair until the pain subsided. I slowly got back onto my feet, flinching when my head started throbbing. My vision was dark and fuzzy but slowly returned to normal.

I started to walk once more but started to fall until I hit the cold hard unforgiving concrete. My vision started to fade but at the last second I saw a figure moving towards me but I was in too much pain to care.

**SR line break **

I started to regain consciousness, slowly and i was in so much pain. I saw a figure in front of me but it was just a blob but then my vision started to clear up and it was... A girl, she looked familiar, I think ive seen her around before.

" Where am I?" I asked, the pain in my head returning.

" I saw you faint and I brought you to my house" the girl said. I looked around to find I was in a queen sized bed in a modern style Victorian house. It was well decorated and well just beautiful.

" What?" I asked, I comprehended it but I just had a hard time believing it. She didn't take notice to my question.

" Why were you out so late?" She asked very calmly.

" I could ask the same for you" I retorted. She kept her calm look but looked slightly annoyed. I snorted.

" I asked first so tell me, now" she demanded. She gave me a daring look as to ask me so argue. I sighed in defeat.

" Fine, I'm homeless." I said in a really harsh tone. I really didn't want to talk about it. I really wanted a family. I use to live in an orphanage but the man who ran it was abusive, so I left. And before that my family abandoned me for being partially albino.

" Why are you homeless, your young enough to live in an orphanage, aren't you?" looked as if she actually cared. An emotion I haven't seen in ages.

" My family abondoned me and the orphanage I use to live at, had a man who was extremely abusive, so I left." I said with my head down.

" Oh" she looked sorry for asking. " I'm so sorry, I wish I could help out... Wait! I could ask my parents if you could stay here with me and my sisters!"

" Sisters? And that would be great, I don't know what to say, so thank you, thank you so much!" I sprang up from where I was laying down and hugged her as tight as I could. " Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

" No problem, it's my pleasure to help" She said sweetly, she gave me a warm smile. And I returned it. " But you should lay down and get some well needed rest"

" Fine" I gave her a fake pout, " see you later" and she walked out turning off the lights when she shut the door. " night" I said soft enough where she wouldn't hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok** sorry for the delay I'm not the most creative person, and I really just don't have the time to do this, so i won't update much sorry. But this is my most popular story and I'm glad all of you guys like it. **

**~RWYEC**

I awoke from a deep sleep. I yawned loudly and licked my lips. My mouth was dry. It was still dark outside from what I could see out the window. I moved the blanket out of my way and hopped of the bed. I could hardly see where I was going but my eyes soon adjusted.

I opened the door and crept out through the hallway. There was a soft patterned rug running the length of the hallway, along with small, metal and glass side table like things holding marble vases with painted on flowers with orchids in them.

As I walked through the hallway I also noticed the walls were a cream tan color and had small patterned windows. The house was beautiful and I keep wondering why a girl of this wealth would try to help me, a rat from of the streets. Well i'll have to ask her that later I guess. She said her family didn't care that I was here and that she was happy to help, well I hope she's right.

I walked into a large room with a small chandlier and a round table in the middle with 12 chairs surrounding it." I'm gunna guess this is the dining room," I said aloud.

" Well your right," said the girl, I still don't know her name. " oh and by the way my names Anna," she said with a smile.

" I'm Jack," I said. " uh do you happen to know what time it is?" I asked.

" It's about... 6 o'clock in the morning."

"oh"


End file.
